


Feel the Pain, Feel the Pleasure

by creaniall



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Friendship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, unhealthy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaniall/pseuds/creaniall
Summary: Hisoka likes seeing his lover struggling. Illumi likes feeling the pleasure that comes with the pain.





	Feel the Pain, Feel the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the notes at the end of the short story for trigger warnings.

Illumi had always been wary around strangers, no, even around his own family. He always told himself that he didn´t know a thing about love or friendship, and that he would be better off keeping it this way.   
Just like his brothers Illumi considered himself an introvert. He enjoyed his own company and if he didn´t talk to anyone in days, he was fine with it. There were only few times he had to actually convince himself that he wasn´t lonely.   
The loneliness made him socially awkward. He found it hard to keep a conversation going and it was difficult for him to empathize with others, so he stayed on his own whenever possible.   
Hisoka was different, of course. Illumi thought of him as an exception from the rule. But it would have been a stretch to call their relationship with each other friendship.  
Hisoka basically cared about his dick and about fighting and that was it. He did not expect Illumi to adhere to any social standards. They could sit together quietly for hours, never bothered by the presence of each other.   
Illumi wasn´t foolish, so he never let his guard down, but something inside of him always relaxed when he was with Hisoka. Maybe it was knowing that Hisoka expected nothing from him. They had fought each other, showing off their strengths, and came to the agreement to just enjoy their time together. They both knew a day would come when they would be fighting until death. But today was not that day.   
“What are you thinking about so intensely?” Hisoka smirked. He had left the bathroom butt naked as always, droplets of water still dripping from his red hair.  
“Don´t you own a towel?” Illumi responded. He made sure none of the hunger he felt inside was showing on his face. “You are going to make everything wet.”  
Illumi came to the conclusion that he enjoyed seeing Hisoka like that. The amount of make up the other man usually wore was like a mask he decided to show the public. But the real Hisoka was like an untamed animal, wild and dangerous, and this attribute fascinated the assassin.   
The magician smirked.   
“Yes,” he hissed. “I´m going to make you dripping wet.”  
“Get a towel.”  
Using his Gyo Illumi watched Hisoka picking up a towel from the bathroom with his Bungee Gum. The magician preferred to blow dry his hair but now he just dried it using a towel. After that he continued to dry his body, paying close attention to his muscular arms and abs. That bastard knew exactly that Illumi was watching him.   
“You chose a nice hotel room for tonight,” he said, got up from the bed and made his way towards the windows, just to distract himself from Hisoka´s sight. The sun was currently disappearing behind the skyscrapers. Kaishain were returning from work making the city a hell of smog and noise.   
“I´m surprised you accepted my invitation.” Hisoka was standing right behind him now, his naked crotch pressed against Illumi´s thigh. “You left with quite a lot of bruises last time, if I remember correctly.”  
“You are mistaken if you think I wouldn´t accept a few bruises in exchange of marking you.” Illumi made sure his voice was calm. It didn´t feel unsafe opening up to Hisoka a little bit. He told himself that he was just luring the magician into a trap.   
“So you like marking me,” the other man smirked and licked over Illumi´s ear. “That´s quite sadistic for someone who enjoys the pain as much as you do.”  
“I do not enjoy the pain, I just like the challenge,” Illumi answered. “It is always amusing watching you struggle to make me submit to you.”  
He felt Hisoka purring against his neck, the sharp teeth scratching his skin there.   
“You don´t enjoy the pain, you say?” The laughter in his voice was almost inaudible. “So maybe you only enjoy it when I make you feel pain?”  
Illumi´s skin crawled from Hisoka´s breath brushing his neck, and to Illumi´s own shame his cock started to take interest in the situation.   
“You enjoy being beaten and scratched and bitten and humiliated by me?” Hisoka´s long, elegant fingers started to unbutton Illumi´s vest. “But why should such a proud and deadly assassin allow a peasant like me to do those things to him?”  
Hisoka grabbed his crotch without a warning and Illumi´s breath hitched. His pants were sliding down and his briefs could not conceal his growing erection. The magician carefully teased the head through the briefs, gently scratching over the tip.   
“Could it be,” he hissed right next to Illumi´s ear, “that you trust me? Is that why you come every time I call for you?”  
“I am neither your friend nor your concubine,” the assassin stated calmly. He could feel Hisoka´s erection between his thighs, the head touching his balls.   
“What are you then?”  
The magician took a step back, his warmth immediately missing to Illumi. The assassin turned around and followed Hisoka towards the king sized bed, always watching the other man. After all these years Illumi knew that Hisoka´s mood was like the wind – it could change rapidly without a second´s notice.   
“I tolerate you until I get tired of your PMS,” he answered, sitting down next to Hisoka on the bed. “Until then I visit you so you can take care of my sexual needs.”  
Hisoka chuckled.   
“Oh my, you could have found a nicer way to tell me that.”  
Illumi honestly didn´t care about Hisoka´s hurt feelings, so he just shrugged, before he laid down on the bed, his cock still erect. The magician followed him like a cat.   
“I was your first lover,” he said. “Do you have anyone else besides me?”  
“That is none of your business.” Illumi wasn´t in the mood for chatting. Something was going on with Hisoka and he wasn´t going to lower his guard any further tonight.   
Suddenly, his hands were being pulled above his head. Illumi tried to sit up and get away immediately, but he was already being tightly secured by Hisoka´s bungee gum. He activated his Nen to fight him off, but the magician was already on top of him, pushing him back into the sheets.  
“Relax,” he purred. “I´m not going to kill you tonight. But if you keep up your cocky attitude I might hurt you.”  
Slightly annoyed, Illumi was about to respond to that statement, but in the next second he was choking on Hisoka´s cock. The magician laid on top of him, his hands holding Illumi´s wrists in place, his knees next to Illumi´s rib cage so he could easily thrust into the assassin´s mouth.   
For a few seconds the assassin tried to fight back, but given their current positions Hisoka easily overpowered him. The magician probably even wanted to provoke a fight, so Illumi just closed his eyes and let his throat relax instead.   
He didn´t mind giving head, even enjoyed it from time to time, and after a few moments he decided that he was fine with Hisoka´s pulsing cock inside his mouth. Every thrust hurt a little bit inside his throat, just the way he liked it.   
Precum was spilling on his stomach while Hisoka almost ravished his mouth. Illumi noticed how the magician´s breath hitched before he released himself into the other man´s mouth.   
The salty taste made Illumi gag. As soon as Hisoka´s cock slipped out between his lips he tried to spit, but the magician firmly placed hand over the assassin´s mouth, preventing his seed from being spilled onto the sheets.   
“Swallow,” he commanded.   
Illumi shook his head. He disliked the bitter taste. Even holding it in his mouth made him gag a little.   
“Oh, are you being disobedient?” Hisoka purred right next to his ear. “Looks like I need to punish you.”  
Even if Illumi wanted to answer, he just wasn´t able to. His arms were still held tightly by the bungee gum around his wrists, so he could just watch, both eyes wide open, when Hisoka took one of his needles he used to control his targets or enemies.   
“I know you can be a good boy, Illumi,” Hisoka smirked. “Swallow.”  
The assassin did not react. The salty taste spread through his mouth, but Hisoka´s hand combined with some additional bungee gum still kept his mouth shut. That bastard obviously wanted to humiliate him, but his options to fight back were limited.   
Illumi could only watch how Hisoka carefully placed the needle at the opening on the tip of Illumi´s erect cock. Hisoka made eye contact with him for a second, before he pushed the needle inside.  
If he hadn´t been trained since childhood to withstand pain, Illumi may have blacked out for a second or two. The sudden pain between his legs made his head spin. But Hisoka ruthlessly pushed further, until the broad head of the needle reached the delicate skin of the tip.   
A blush crept on Illumi´s face. He could feel the pulse of his cock around the cold metal inside of him, and it hurt! It hurt so badly he wanted to scream! But he managed to stay composed, just making eye contact with the man on top of him.   
“Ah? Still not giving in?” Hisoka tilted his head. “Do you need another lesson?”  
He grabbed Illumi´s still hurting cock and started to stroke it. Illumi closed his eyes, feeling the pain, feeling the pleasure, before a realization hit him. Even if he was able to come like that it would without a doubt be painful.   
With a desperate sound of defeat Illumi swallowed Hisoka´s seed. The magician seemed to be delighted and let go of Illumi´s mouth and cock, leaving the needle inside of him.   
“Good boy.”  
Since it would not be clever to provoke the other man any further, Illumi kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed.   
“I wonder if you can come like this,” Hisoka said into the otherwise quiet hotel room. “You are much more perverted than I assumed when we met for the first time.”  
“You are not the one judging me for my sexual preferences, are you?” Illumi looked at the other man. Hisoka was still gorgeously naked and most of the water had dried off. The magician smirked in a way that made Illumi´s skin crawl. He subconsciously spread his legs further. Hisoka noticed, of course.   
“I love fucking you, you know? You´re always tight and-”  
“Quit it!” Illumi hissed, struggling against the bungee gum that kept him in place.   
“You don´t like it when I describe what I am going to do to you?” His pink lips brushed Illumi´s inner thigh, leaving a trace of kisses and bites. His long fingers pushed against his entrance until the assassin relaxed enough to let him in.   
When Hisoka took his virginity, Illumi first disliked the feeling of something inside of him, but over time he started to love it. There was something filthy about sitting down the next day, still feeling how he had been stretched the night before.   
“Very tight, just as I thought.” Hisoka almost moaned during that sentence, pushing his fingers deeper inside. He brushed Illumi´s prostate, making the assassin squirm beneath him.   
The preparation didn´t last long. Hisoka was well endowed by all standards, but he rarely took the time to prepare his partner for the penetration. Illumi didn´t mind. Even though he sometimes complained about the magician being too rough, he secretly enjoyed being forced to take it all. The pain only made the encounter very real.   
The assassin spread his legs as an invitation for his partner to take whatever he wanted. The needle inside of his cock had started to get warmer. Illumi thrust his hip up, fucking the air and trying to get rid of the metal that caused him so much pain and so much pleasure at the same time. The magician placed a hand on Illumi´s stomach and pushed the pale man back into the sheets.   
“Relax.”   
Illumi didn´t get another warning before Hisoka forced his dick inside. A moan escaped the assassin when he was stretched and then fucked mercilessly. He had hoped to get at least a few seconds to accommodate to Hisoka´s size. Now he just felt as if he was torn apart.   
“You´re so tight,” his partner repeated. He sounded already out of breath, even though they just started. “I wonder what´s the largest thing I could force up your ass without tearing you.”  
With another moan Illumi wrapped his legs around his partner, grabbing the bungee gum to stabilize his upper body.   
“Your cock alone won´t tear me.” Even though he had tried to sound not interested in the conversation, his voice had a provoking tone that Hisoka definitively noticed.   
His sharp teeth sunk into Illumi´s shoulder, while simultaneously thrusting harder into him. Illumi knew, he could take the forceful thrusts and let his head fall back with a moan. He disliked holding back his voice when he was aroused (and maybe he also liked being punished by his lover for sounding like whore).   
“I should try to fit my whole arm inside you,” Hisoka responded playfully. “Order you to fuck yourself on it, until you´re bleeding and begging me to stop. Maybe I could even make you scream.”  
The thought alone made Illumi´s skin crawl. He enjoyed the reckless sadism of his partner, forcing him into submission, because Illumi´s own pride prevented him from admitting how much the pain turned him on.   
He noticed how Hisoka´s long fingers had started to stroke his cock again, sending waves of pain through his lower body.   
“I-I won´t be-beg!” Illumi´s breath hitched the closer he got. Heat started pooling in his stomach, overshadowing the pain and only leaving the pleasure.   
Hisoka groaned right before he came inside of him, pulling out immediately after. The assassin felt the other man´s cum dripping out of his stretched hole, that still hurt after the rough pounding.   
“Told you I was going to make you wet,” Hisoka said before forcing an orgasm out of his partner.   
Illumi whimpered from the pain the needle inside his cock caused him when he spilled his seed on the bedsheets. His vision went black, but for a strange reason Illumi felt...safe. He was sure that Hisoka would wait for him to recover, probably watching him like a cat would watch her kittens. Illumi knew he was safe with Hisoka.  
It took him a minute or two to recover. Still tied to the bed he tried to sit up, when he felt Hisoka´s fingers between his legs. The needle was carefully removed and then discarded next to the bed.   
Their eyes met.   
“I want to go to the bathroom,” Illumi stated calmly. The bungee gum was gone within a second.   
With shaking legs he made his way to the bathroom, getting rid of his own cum on his stomach and his partner´s seed inside of him. The bitter taste of swallowing earlier still lingered on his tongue until he washed it away with some green tea.   
“Do you wanna stay the night?” Hisoka asked. He was laying on the bed, still naked and with no intention to change that.   
“Why would I want to?” Illumi picked up his clothing and started to get dressed again.   
“Maybe you would enjoy the company.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.   
Illumi tensed up.   
“No, I´m fine,” he responded, reminding himself that assassins didn´t have friends or romantic relationships.   
“Alright.” Hisoka sat up on his bed when Illumi left the room. “Until next time!”  
The assassin hesitated for a second, only a second, but it was still longer than he wanted to admit to himself.   
“Yes. Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This short story contains graphic depiction of unhealthy BDSM and non-con elements. Hisoka ties Illumi up against his will and forces Illumi to give head. He also inflicts lots of pain onto his tied up partner without the possibility to use a safeword. No negotiations of limits or safewords. However, the story suggests that they talked about Illumi enjoying getting hurt and being forced to submit during earlier meetings.


End file.
